Guledig Empire
The Guledig Empire are a reclusive government, striving for self-sufficiency. The Races The Guledig Empire is made up of three races. Guledig, Cythar and Humans. The Cythar and Guledig have a very reasonable mutual understanding. Guledig tend to be the leaders and decision makers, Cythar tend to do the actual organising of things and running day to day tasks. Cythar form the troops of the Guledig Empire Army and the crewmen aboard the capital ships, all pilots in the Guledig Empire are Guledig. Guledig are longer lived than Cythar, usually living to twice the average age of a Cythar, Cythar are long lived but not to the degree of Guledig, they tend to live to around 300 years old approximately. Culture Guledig culture is very strange indeed. They don't consider looking back at their development a good thing and study of history is largely discouraged. The only person who has access to detailed history files is the Guledig himself. In the Guledig Empire, pro-creation is done artificially. There is no concept of Gender anymore, all Guledig and Cythar are more or less asexual, but are rather like the males of other species. History Apart from the Guledig himself nobody really knows the origins of the Guledig. It is known that in the past they used massive bio-ships, genetically engineered and extremely powerful, capable of extreme destruction using singularity weapons, which form black holes on the surface of enemy ships. Something happened which forced the Guledig to scrap the extreme levels of bio-tech they used to use. Bio ships still exist but are a real rarity and something of a novelty. All remaining ships are to old and fragile to be combat ready, or even suitable for long distance space flight. For a long time the Guledig Empire was locked in a fierce intergalactic war with the Roshan Empire. A fierce humanoid race that was utilisec teleporter technology. Exports The Guledig Empire has been cut off from the rest of the galaxy for some time and has not exported anything. Alot of their technology is geared towards their continued survival. This means the area which would be interesting to other parties due their advanced technology in these areas are:- *Bio-tech and Genetic Engineering. *Weapons, Armour shields and starship technology. *Farmind technology. *terraforming technology. Imports The main difficulty the Guledig have faced is the lack of humans for farming Prana from. This has been resolved by careful management over the years but is currently at a crisis level. Holdings Inhabited Planets Ghurrat The capital world of the Guledig Empire is actually a Gas giant with two large, inhabittable moons around it. One being the capital Cythar Moon of Cyth and the other being the Guledig's smaller moon, of Ghresh. These worlds are populated heavily with their own species. With the ratio of Guledig to Cythar running at something like 1 to 1 on Ghresh and the ratio of Cythar to Guledig being 100 to 1 on Cyth. Cyth and Ghresh have limited farming capabilites and import a great deal of food from the other planets. Ghurrat is rich in resources and large mining satellites orbit the Gas giant extracting minerals and gasses for use in industry. Kemper is the other inhabitable planet sharing a sun with Ghurrat. It is a planet heavily dedicated towards farming and is where the humans farmed are believed to have originated. Vast areas of the planet are fenced off, with Cythar patrolling and controlling the humans interred within. The largst Prana processing plants in the Empire are located here. Where humans are herded in, autmatically subdued, drained and expelled. Humans who have recently been drained do not produce good Prana and will be automatically expelled before they are drained. Most of the humans farm and forage their own food, with the Cythar only having to supplement them in times of drought or famine. Terlin, Zaphor and Mermko are the three planets surrounding the Empire's second sun, they are homes of industry, military and residential, with enough farming to be self sufficient but not enough for great imports. Culturally and economically, they are almost identical to each other. Nonhabitable Planets Phohs is a barren rock sharing a sun with Ghurrat and Kemper, several mining and research facilities are located on the planet with self contained atmoshere's. A certain amount of mining happens on Phohs too, mainly rarer materials not collectible from Ghurrat. The atmosphere is non-breathable and there is no plant life on the planet. Vexis is a world thought to once be occupied. Raging storms cover the surface now, with winds of up 700,000 miles per hour rushing over the surface. The temperature is sometimes hotter than the sun itself, regularly melting large portions of the planets surface. Scans have revealed the remains of great, ancient buildings there, including what is thought to be a temple over three miles tall, with a grand doorway stretching a mile high. The incredible inhospitable atmoshere prevents any research into its origins, purpose or construction. Fersat is an ice world, it shares a sun with Terlin, Zaphor and Mermko. With a non breathable atmosphere and temperatures that can sink to absolute zero at certain times of the year it is an inhospitable place. Little mining is done, if it is done it tends to be short term. The only permenant habitable space is the military training academy for the Cythar and a politcal prison. Military & Naval Forces Ghurrat. --------- 1 x Stationary Battlestation - Ie Defence Platform. 2.4 million tonnes, with docking facilities for Battleships and smaller. Contains:- 8 x Squadrons of Gul'Ghur Fighters, 7 ships per squadron. *** 1 x Battleship "Ghurrk'Ha" 1.097 million tonnes, contains:- 12 x Squadrons of Gul'Ghur Fighters, 7 ships per squadron. 4 x Battallions of Cythar Ground Troops. *** 1 x Starship construction facility. *** 6 x Frigates 322,000 Tonnes each, each containing:- 4 x Squadrons of Gul'Ghur Fighters, 7 Ships per squadron. 6 x Platoon of Cythar Ground Troops. *** 1 x Project under development: Behemoth Class Ship (Under Construction: 35% Complete(Now 50% Complete.), finished mass = 2.37 million Tonnes. Note: Although a well armed ship in it's own right firepower per tonne compared to smaller ships is of a smaller ratio. The Behemoth is designed for sustained travel in space without docking or replemnishing fuel and food stores. Other Habitable Worlds:- ---------------------------- All other Habitable worlds contain the following:- 1 x Small Space Station 270,000 Tonnes with docking facilities for up to Cruisers. *** 2 x Cruiser 670,000 Tonnes, containing:- 8 x Gul'Ghur Fighter Squadrons, 7 ships per squadron. 2 x Battallion of Cythar Ground Troops. Non-Habitable Worlds. ------------------------- The two inhabitable worlds with facilities on them, Phohs and Fersat contain only the following:- 6 x Frigates 322,000 Tonnes each, each containing:- 4 x Squadrons of Gul'Ghur Fighters, 7 Ships per squadron. 6 x Platoon of Cythar Ground Troops. Gul'Ghur Fighters. -------------------- Gul'Ghur Fighters are around 46 tonnes, with medium armour. They are armed with a mixture of plasma, gauss and missile weapons. They are only pilotable by Guledig. They are a unique sphere shaped craft with three wings and a moveable turret allowing the pilot to fly with one hand, operate the computer with the second hand and use the turret weapon with the third hand. The fighters are designed, when about to be destroyed to deply the centre pod on a course for the mother ship with the pilot inside. In reality the pod is lightly armoured and easily destroyable, but in the heat of battle a pod may make it into tractor range, allowing the Guledig pilot to fly another day. High yield weapons are likely to destroy the ship the pod in the same blast as the rest of the ship. Initial Military Development Projects:- ------------------------------------------ Behemoth Class Ship. ------------------------- This is a large ship designed to be self-sufficient and heavily armoured. It's purpose is not aggressive, it is designed for long space exploration missions and to be able to defend itself. Human farming facilities are part of the design, and unlike other smaller ships Prana processing plants are designed in. Technical difficulties have held back the completion of the ship. Enhanced Armour. --------------------- A system of passing a certain magnetic wave frequency and electro static energy field over the armour of it's craft has been in development. This isn't like a force field or shields in the ordinary sense, but a possible precursery technology. It's designed to spread the energy of any impact about the area of the ship, thus reducing chances of a hull breach. In reality, attempts to make this technology viable have so far failed. Singularity Weapons. ------------------------ The Capital class Bio ships of Guledig history were noted for there singularity weapons. These would work as a missile which when exploded on an enemy ship and would create a temporary black hole at the point of impact. This would tear into the ship destroying it as it went, gradually decreasing in size and reverting to normal space. This technology has been replicated in the lab using non-bio materials, however large scale weapons mounted on ships have proven fragile and unreliable, and have not been used outside of experiments. Guledig Capital Ship design. ----------------------------- The Guledig Empire tends to build spherical outrigger command modules that are detatchable in the case of a ship being disabled. They are the most heavily armoured part of the ship and have magnetic wave frequency modulaters located near to them on the hull, making them nearly impossible to hit with projectile weapons or lasers. Patrol Fleet Planned Ground Forces Map Category:Governments (LS)